Non aprite quella porta
|annouscita= 1974 |durata= 83 min |tipocolore= Colore |tipoaudio= Sonoro |ratio= 1.37 : 1 |genere= Horror |casaproduzione= Vortex |distribuzioneitalia= New Gold Entertainment |regista= Tobe Hooper |soggetto= Kim Henkel e Tobe Hooper |sceneggiatore= Kim Henkel e Tobe Hooper |produttore= Tobe Hooper |produttoreassociato= Kim Henkel e Richard Saenz |produttoreesecutivo= Jay Parsley |attori= *Marilyn Burns: Sally Hardesty *Allen Danziger: Jerry *Paul A. Partain: Franklin Hardesty *William Vail: Kirk *Teri Mcminn: Pam *Edwin Neal: L'autostoppista *Jim Siedow: Anziano *Gunnar Hansen: Leatherface *John Dugan: Nonno *Robert Courtin: Lavavetri *William Creamer: Uomo con la barba *John Henry Faulk: Cantastorie *Jerry Green: Cowboy *Ed Guinn: Camionista *Joe Bill Hogan: Ubriaco *Perry Lorenz: Autista |doppiatorioriginali= *John Larroquette: Narratore |doppiatoriitaliani= Doppiaggio originale: *Vittorio Stagni: Franklin Hardesty Doppiaggio 1994: *Anna Rita Pasanisi: Sally Hardesty *Massimo Giuliani: Franklin Hardesty *Oreste Baldini: Kirk *Emanuela Rossi: Pam *Mino Caprio: L'autostoppista *Oliviero Dinelli: Anziano *Vittorio Di Prima: Voce narrante |fotografo= Daniel Pearl |montatore= Larry Carroll e Sallye Richardson |effettispeciali= Dean W. Miller |musicista= Wayne Bell e Tobe Hooper |scenografo= Robert A. Burns |costumista= |truccatore= W.E. Barnes e Dorothy Pearl |premi= }} Non aprite quella porta è un film del 1974 diretto da Tobe Hooper. Trama 18 agosto, 1973. A Newt, in Texas, un vandalo ha costruito delle sculture demoniache lungo il suo cimitero. Un gruppo di studenti del college: Sally Hardesty, Pamela detta Pam, i loro rispettivi fidanzati Jerry e Kirk, e Franklin, il fratello di Sally, paralizzato dalla vita in giù, ha trovato la bara del loro nonno paterno (di Sally e Franklin) lì sepolto intatta, ma altre distrutte dal misterioso delinquente. Gli studenti decidono di tornare al loro veicolo e di non fermarsi per nessun motivo. Incontrato un autostoppista, decidono, cambiando le loro intenzioni, di fermarsi. L'uomo si rivela ben presto un folle: infatti si ferisce la mano con un coltello e poi ferisce Franklin con il suo rasoio ad un braccio prima che gli altri passeggeri lo gettino giù dal veicolo. I ragazzi si fermano da un benzinaio, sprovvisto però di benzina. Le ragazze decidono di entrare nel bar per prendersi alcune bibite accompagnate da Franklin che, parlando al proprietario, gli dice che sono venuti in questa regione per andare a rivedere la vecchia casa di suo nonno. Spaventato dalla notizia, l'uomo avverte Franklin di non andare in quel luogo perché la gente qui è molto scortese e cattiva. Comunque, dopo aver comprato un po' di carne alla griglia, i ragazzi decidono di continuare la strada per la vecchia casa. Qualche ora dopo Kirk e Pam decidono di cercare un posto per fare un bagno mentre Jerry, Sally e Franklin aspettano all'auto. I due trovano una piscina senza acqua ma un forte rumore di pompe di un generatore li incuriosisce e li attira verso una villetta vicina. Kirk spera intanto di poter trovare un pò di benzina ma i due si trovano invece di fronte qualcosa di strano: un'enorme area piena di veicoli, alcuni dei quali intatti. Kirk decide di bussare alla porta della casa ma sembra non esserci nessuno. Il ragazzo trova inoltre un dente umano sul portico e lo mostra a Pam che, disgustata, si va a sedere sotto un albero a qualche metro dalla casa, mentre Kirk continua a bussare. Improvvisamente la porta si apre da sola e il giovane, sentendo strani rumori all'interno, decide di entrare. Avvicinatosi ad una rampa di scale, un enorme uomo con una maschera di pelle umana lo afferra, lo tramortisce con un colpo di mannaia per poi finirlo con altri colpi prima di rinchiudere con violenza la porta metallica che conduce alla sua stanza di "macellaio". Pam, preoccupata per il non ritorno del ragazzo, si inoltra nella casa per cercarlo. Entra nella sala da pranzo dove scivola su una pila di resti umani e animali. Scioccata la ragazza vomita e inizia a dare segni di isteria, urlando il nome dell'amico. Si alza e va nel corridoio. Improvvisamente riappare la figura mostruosa che la afferra e la porta nella cucina. Pam viene tremendamente appesa su un gancio da carni che le si conficca nella schiena. Inoltre, scioccata e in agonia, è costretta a vedere il feroce Faccia di cuoio tagliare metà il corpo di Kirk con una motosega. Jerry, preoccupato per la scomparsa degli amici, va alla loro ricerca. Entrato nella villa trova nella cucina un grosso frigo. Apertolo, vi ritrova all'interno Pam ancora viva. Improvvisamente ritorna Faccia di cuoio che colpisce Jerry con una mannaia, prima di richiudere nuovamente la ragazza nel freezer. Arrivato l'imbrunire e non ancora tornato Jerry (che inoltre aveva le chiavi della macchina), Sally e Franklin decidono di andare a cercare gli amici ma, giunti nella boscaglia intorno alla villa, vengono assaliti dal serial killer che massacra Franklin con la motosega. Sally fugge nelle tenebre ma Faccia di cuoio la insegue. La ragazza entra nella villa chiudendosi la porta alle spalle prima di fuggire al piano superiore dell'abitazione. Lì trova due persone sedute sulle rispettive seggiole, un cadavere e un vecchio. Quando il serial killer entra nella stanza, Sally si getta dalla finestra e fugge verso il benzinaio. Arrivata alla stazione chiede aiuto al proprietario che però la colpisce con una scopa rendendola esanime e la rinchiude in un sacco che getta su di un camion. Il tir parte e Sally, liberatasi, scopre che come passeggero vi è il folle a cui avevano dato il passaggio (che si rivelerà poi essere il fratello di Faccia di cuoio). La ragazza viene portata alla villa e fatta sedere su di una seggiola vicino all'anziano che aveva incontrato al piano superiore (chiamato dalla famiglia solamente "Nonno"), il quale le morde un dito e le succhia il sangue fuoriuscito. Sally, scioccata, sviene. Rinvenuta, si ritrova a cena con la famiglia dove è costretta a nutrirsi di salsicce umane prima di essere legata sulla sedia, pronta per essere uccisa dal vecchio nonno morente. Approfittando di un'indecisione, la ragazza riesce a fuggire ma viene nuovamente inseguita da Faccia di cuoio munito della sua motosega e dal fratello che la colpisce ripetutamente con il rasoio. La giovane riesce ad arrivare alla strada proprio mentre sopraggiunge a tutta velocità un camion che, dopo aver travolto il fratello di Faccia di cuoio si ferma per darle soccorso. Mentre sta salendo sul camion riappare il serial killer che la afferra trascinandola a terra. Il camionista coraggiosamente scende dal camion e lo colpisce con una chiave inglese. Faccia di cuoio cade e si ferisce con la motosega mentre un pickup transita dal lato opposto della strada. Il conducente, vista la scena, fa un'inversione a U e fa salire Sally sulla vettura che sfreccia via. Sally è tutta ricoperta di sangue e fuori di testa per lo shock ma è salva dal cannibale. Il film si conclude con Sally sul retro del pick-up, completamente ricoperta di sangue, che ride istericamente in evidente stato di shock mentre in lontananza il ferito Faccia di cuoio in mezzo alla strada agita furiosamente la sua motosega per essersela fatta scappare e disperato per la morte del fratello. Il tutto avviene verso un cielo albeggiante. Avvenimenti dopo la fine Queste scritte sono state inserite solo in Italia, ma nella versione ridoppiata sono state tolte. Tali scritte inoltre non sono congruenti con nessun capitolo successivo della saga. Innanzitutto, la famiglia non fu arrestata o condannata perché nel secondo capitolo Non aprite quella porta - Parte 2 viene spiegato che la famiglia è scomparsa dalla circolazione per poi riapparire, mentre in Non aprite quella porta 3D, che offre un seguito diretto, viene mostrato che la famiglia è stata bruciata viva nella propria casa. Produzione Prodotto con un budget totale di soli 140.000 $, il film ha guadagnato 30.859.000 $ dai botteghini degli Stati Uniti, rendendolo uno dei film indipendenti di maggior successo della storia del cinema. Il film venne presentato nella Quinzaine des Réalisateurs al Festival di Cannes 1975. Contrariamente a ciò che afferma la voce narrante, il film non ripropone fatti reali. Non aprite quella porta, al pari dei film Psyco (1960),Rachael Bell, Marilyn Bardsley, [http://ricerca.wind.it/?missingurl=www.crimelibrary.com Ed Gein: The Inspiration for Buffalo Bill and Psycho] in Crimelibrary.com. URL consultato il 31 luglio 2011. Deranged (1974) e Il silenzio degli innocenti (1991), è infatti solo parzialmente ispirato alla storia del serial killer del Wisconsin Ed Gein che uccideva le sue vittime, riutilizzando poi la loro pelle creando svariati oggetti ed indumenti (tra cui una maschera, appunto) .Biografia di Ed Gein da IMDb Gli interni della casa e in particolare il macabro salotto della famiglia furono comunque ricreati prendendo spunto da quelli filmati dalla polizia durante un sopralluogo a casa Gein. Il regista del film ha perciò utilizzato la tecnica del falso documento per rendere la storia maggiormente verosimile e più adatta a spaventare il pubblico. Questo effetto fu talmente riuscito che tutt'oggi le biblioteche della cittadina di Burkburnett, Texas, e della vicina Wichita Falls, situate nei pressi in cui la storia è stata ambientata, ricevono regolarmente richieste di copie originali di articoli di giornale legate agli eventi narrati nel filmsnopes.com. Il film è stato finanziato con gli incassi di Gola profonda, un precedente film porno della compagnia. Il film è stato ripreso direttamente in ordine cronologico. Una famiglia abitava realmente in quella casa ed è stata costretta a spostarsi nell'ala destra dell'abitazione per il tempo necessario alle riprese. Hooper ha detto che lo scheletro umano presente verso la fine del film era vero ed importato dall'IndiaImdb. Il primo titolo ad essere pensato per il film originale fu "Headcheese" (letteralmente "testa di formaggio", cioè folle). Altri titoli erano "Leatherface" e "Stalking Leatherface". Il titolo di rilascio del film fu Chain Saw (motosega) diviso in due parole mentre nella scrittura originale sarebbe dovuto apparire tutto unito (Chainsaw). L'attrice Teri McMinn, che doveva essere appesa al gancio da macello nella trama, è stata realmente appesa con una corda legata alle sue gambe. Quando Faccia di Cuoio insegue Sally (Marilyn Burns) nella foresta la ragazza sanguina. Gran parte del sangue proviene da un vero taglio che l'attrice si era procurata nella scena. Sviluppo di Faccia di Cuoio Tobe Hooper e Kim Henkel inizialmente volevano che Faccia di Cuoio parlasse, ma Gunnar Hansen decise che non lo avrebbe fatto. Hansen decise inoltre che il serial killer sarebbe stato ritardato mentalmente. L'attore si recò quindi in una scuola per disabili e studiò tutti gli atteggiamenti che gli sarebbero stati utili per il suo personaggio. Faccia di Cuoio nella sceneggiatura aveva dei dialoghi che erano dei mugugni con scritto a fianco, fra parentesi, cosa stava cercando di dire. Gunnar Hansen colpì più volte la testa su vari oggetti poiché la maschera che indossava non gli permetteva di vedere bene. I denti del cannibale sono stati fatti apposta dal dentista di Gunnar Hansen. La motosega utilizzata dal killer era una Poulan 306A. Un wrestler degli anni '90 che ha lottato nella IWA si chiamava Leatherface, entrava sul ring "vestito" proprio come il protagonista del film (col grembiule e una motosega). Censura Il film è stato bandito dalla Gran Bretagna per 25 anni e vietato ai minori di 18 anni in molti paesi come Francia, Germania ed Italia. La serie Il film è presto diventato una saga, composta da quattro sequel (di cui uno apocrifo), un remake, un prequel ed un reboot sequel in 3D: Sequel * Non aprite quella porta - Parte 2 (The Texas Chainsaw Massacre II) (1986) * Non aprite quella porta - Parte 3 (Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III) (1990) * Non aprite quella porta IV (The Return of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre) (1994) Reboot sequel * Non aprite quella porta 3D (The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 3D) (2013) Remake * Non aprite quella porta (The Texas Chainsaw Massacre) (2003) Prequel * Non aprite quella porta: l'inizio (The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning) (2006) Fonte di ispirazione Non aprite quella porta è diventato fonte di ispirazione per molti film, libri e canzoni: * In A tutto reality - L'isola il co-conduttore si traveste da serial killer per spaventare i concorrenti, e la sua maschera e la motosega sono simili a quelle di Leatherface. Inoltre, nello stesso episodio, i concorrenti vedono un film intitolato Il maniaco con la motosega e l'uncino. * Il film Motel Hell (1980) è una parodia di Non aprite quella porta. * Due dei protagonisti di Lezioni d'Estate sono fissati con questo film, da cui prendono ispirazione. * Nel film 3ciento Leonida insegue il figlio con una motosega. * Nel film Natale a Miami c'è una sequenza dove un serial killer uccide e fa a pezzi le sue vittime e nutrendosi di testicoli umani, parodia di Faccia di cuoio (o di tutta la famiglia Sawyer) e di Non aprite quella porta. * Nel film Scary Movie 3 Thabitha assume la posa con la motosega di Non aprite quella porta. * Nella serie Supernatural, nell'undicesimo episodio della prima stagione, uno dei protagonisti menziona Faccia di cuoio. * In una scena del film American Psycho, tratto a sua volta dal libro di Bret Easton Ellis, è possibile notare la sequenza finale del film in un televisore nella camera del protagonista. * Nel film Horror Movie (2010) è presente una caricatura di Faccia di cuoio. * Leatherface è il nome di una band inglese. * La canzone Chainsaw del primo album dei Ramones è basata sul film. Joey Ramone infatti scrisse la canzone dopo averlo visto. * La band Mortician ha scritto varie canzoni su questo fatto, incluse Chainsaw Dismemberment e Hacked up for Barbecue. * Corey Taylor, cantante del gruppo nu metal Slipknot, indossava la maschera di Leatherface durante i concerti e i video della band. * Il fumetto Dylan Dog contiene una citazione del film nel numero 18, intitolato Cagliostro, precisamente da pagina 53 a pagina 55, dove appare un personaggio somigliante a Leatherface (con la tipica maschera di pelle umana) che uccide una donna con una motosega. * Uno dei nemici in Resident Evil 4 è simile a Faccia di cuoio. * Nel videogioco ObsCure II è presente un personaggio che assomiglia a Faccia di cuoio. * Il rapper Salmo intitola un suo album The Island Chainsaw Massacre. * Esiste una leggenda metropolitana che vorrebbe Leatherface presente nel videogioco Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, anche se non ci sono prove che lo confermino. Note Locandina Categoria:Film statunitensi Categoria:Film del 1974 Categoria:Film horror